Back to Ouran
by Amgbaby16
Summary: The third story continueing from My Past, Our Present. This is when Akira comes back and the Host club must deal with the problem she's brought with her.


Alright, I'm back to continue! Of course i don't own the characters so go ahead and read!

Title: Back to Ouran

Chapter 1: She's back!

The empty hallways echoed the sound of her shoes as she walked down those familiar halls. She pushed some of her black hair out of her face as she came closer and closer to her destination.

"I wonder if anything has changed?" she muttered to herself as she finally saw the big doors of the music room.

She slowly walked up to the doors and stopped in front of them. She took a deep breath before she pushed them open to reveal the one and only Ouran High School Host Club…



"Alright guys! Are we ready to open yet?" Tamaki asked excitedly as he finished putting on his prince outfit.

"We're just waiting for Haruhi to finish with her-his costume, Tono." Kaoru yelled back from the changing room.

In the changing room Haruhi looked in mirror at herself. She was dressed as a princess with a long brown wig on her head. The pink dress flowed onto the floor and Haruhi questioned why she had to look like a girl today.

"Why do I have to be dressed as the girl today?" Haruhi asked the twins from behind the curtain.

"Well, we all agreed that we wanted to dress you up in a dress today." replied Hikaru as he gave his brother a high five and a devilish smile.

Haruhi appeared from behind the curtain with an unhappy look on her face. She let out a sigh as she headed out the room and into the main area with the other club members. She was greeted with a hug from Honey who was dressed in a blue prince outfit.

"Haruhi-kun, look at me! I'm very handsome, right?" he asked her cutely

Haruhi just smiled at him since his smile was just too cute to resist. When Haruhi looked at the others she saw that they were all dressed as well. They were all dressed as different colored princes while she was the only princess among them. It was tiring to have to dress up as a girl who's really a guy, but secretly a girl. As Haruhi though to herself the host club members were getting into position for their customers.

"Alright everyone! Lets do this!" Tamaki cheered as the usual twins and Honey cheered along, Mori stood there quietly, and Kyouya messed with his book.

The host club was open and the customers came in and went to their favorite hosts. They girls swooned at their prince charmings and the one princess. Tamaki treated his girls like the princesses while he was their prince charming.

"My dear princess, I am not worthy to kneel before you" he told one girl as he held her hand and kneeled on one knee before her.

The girl blushed and tried to respond, but in the end she just turned red before fainting on the couch. Honey was a very cute prince and all his girls couldn't help but squeal and smile at him every time he tried to act like a prince. Mori just sat silent with a smile on his face as he watched his friend play around. The twins messed with each other as entertainment for their customers.

"Kaoru, if only you were dressed as a princess." Hikaru said

"I'm not a cross dresser, Hikaru!" Kaoru snapped back angrily as his face turned a little red

"That's not what I mean! I meant that I wish you were a princess so I could be your prince." Hikaru said sweetly to his brother as the girls became excited at the thought

Kyouya looked like a very smart prince and his girls just wanted to be around their smart prince as they imagined running a country with him. Haruhi on the other hand was feeling weird with her customers.

"Haruhi-kun, I bet that you feel silly in that dress." one girl commented

"Yeah, but only manly guys can wear dresses and not be ashamed" another girl said as she smiled at Haruhi

"Yeah, I do feel a little weird being the only princess in the group, but I'm okay with it" Haruhi replied with an awkward smile. _If only they really knew _she thought to herself

"So, Haruhi, if Akira were still here I bet they would have dressed him up as a girl too!" another girl laughed

"Yeah. By the way, have you heard from him since he left?" one girl asked

"Actually we kept in touch after he first moved to America, but soon after that we kind-of lost touch." Haruhi admitted when they asked about Akira

Akira had gone to America to be with a pen pal, but it was just going to be for a month. Time had gone by and after a month Akira had still not come back. She hadn't talked to them and soon it would be almost two months since she had left. Mostly everyone had forgotten she was in America so it seemed almost like she had never existed at all. When Haruhi thought about this, she felt a pain in her heart thinking about her friend.

As time rolled on it was getting closer and closer to time to get going home. When they heard the door handles turning the guys went to position themselves to greet another customer. When the doors were pushed open they saw a familiar face standing before them.

"Akira?!" Haruhi blurted out when she saw her old friend's face again.

Akira stood before them with a big grin on her face as she said, "The one and only!"

Everyone turned to see Akira and everyone was too surprised to say anything. Only Haruhi and Honey had ran over to her and were welcoming her. Then Akira turned to everyone and smiled.

"Why you standing there? Its been awhile." she laughed as she placed her hand on her hips.

The girls rushed over to her and were crowding her with questions and greetings. Akira was busy answering them as the rest of the host club stood back from the crowd.

"W-Why is she here?" the twins stuttered not believing what they were seeing.

"My…my beloved daughter is back!" Tamaki shouted in joy as he ran over to his 'daughter'.

Tamaki broke through the crowd and latched onto to Akira. Akira just laughed as she hugged him back.

"Glad to see me dad?" Akira joked as she let go of him and went over to the rest of the host club.

She went over to Kyouya first and smiled up at him as she said "Still looking tall and shadowy as always."

"Your just as short and uncute as always." he responded with a smile on his face as he pushed up his glasses.

Akira said nothing back as she went up to Mori and asked, "Hello, have you been doing well?"

Mori nodded his head up and down and responded, "Un"

"That's good to hear. What about you Honey?" Akira replied as she turned her attention to Honey.

"I'm doing really good. I've been lots of cakes and sweets and I even got that cake from your grandmother sent to me from you." Honey said happily.

"Good. Now what about the double mint twins?" Akira asked as she went up to the twins and stood before them.

"Double mint twins?" they asked confused.

"Oh sorry, its from a thing in America I saw on the TV. Well, aren't you going to give me a hug?" she said as she opened her arms.

The twins looked at each other before going over to her and putting their arms around her. She didn't squirm, but stood there quietly before pushing her way out of their hug.

"Alright that's enough." she sighed as she pretended to dust off her shoulders

Hikaru smiled at his brother before saying, "What's wrong? Don't tell me that you still can't take a hug from us?"

Kaoru smiled back at his brother and added, "You would think this guy has a thing for us"

The twins waited for her to yell and them and deny it, but Akira said nothing. Then she smiled at them and responded, " Actually I think you guys have a thing for me. You guys like to hug and pick on me like little boys do to their crushes."

The twins blushed then quickly covered their faces as they knew they had lost the battle, but not the war. Akira just laughed at them before she took a seat on one of the nearby couches.

"Hey, I don't want to disturb business. Go back to hosting I'll wait till you guys are done." Akira said as she laid down on the couch and closed her eyes.

Everyone went back to what they were doing as Akira fell asleep on the couch. When time came to close the girls left and the host club undressed and cleaned up. When they were done they crowded around the couch and stared at the sleeping Akira.

"Akira, wake up." Haruhi whispered as she tapped on Akira's shoulder.

Akira stirred before she opened her dark blue eyes. She smiled when she saw everyone crowded around her. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and stretched her arms.

"So, everyone else is gone?" she asked

When they nodded their heads yes, Akira continued to say "Well, that's good cause I need to talk to you guys alone. As you can tell, I'm back from America. Even though I'm back, I have a problem that needs to be taken care of before I come back to school."

"What's the problem?" Honey asked Akira

"Well, my grandmother asked that when I came back that I would start acting serious. She wants me to stop looking and acting like a boy and start being a proper lady. I don't know what to do. Over in America I was accepted as a girl who wore guys clothes, but people still stared at me when I went out and my grandmother grew tired of it. She moved me back here and she asked me to change my ways." Akira explained to everyone

"What?! Are you going to do as she says?" Hikaru demanded to know.

"What about what you want Akira?" Honey asked as he placed a hand on hers and looked into her face with concern.

"I don't know what I'll do Honey-Senpai. I want to go back to the way we were before I left, but things are changing without my consent." Akira replied with sadness in her voice.

Haruhi just stood there not knowing what to tell her friend. Akira's face was very painful to look at and it was slowly breaking her heart. Then Tamaki put a hand on Haruhi's shoulder and broke her out of her thought.

"We don't care if you are a boy or girl. We're just glad that you're back with us." Tamaki said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks I'm glad to hear that." Akira smiled at Tamaki before getting up off the couch "Well then I guess I'll be on my way then. I still live at the same house if you guys want to stop by."

Akira waved goodbye to the host club and walked out as they watched her leave. Everyone was silent as they thought about Akira's predicament, but no one knew what to do. Tomorrow Akira could come back as a boy or as the woman se was born as.

* * *

ey guys I'm back and i hope your ready to read. Review with what you think and i don;t care what you say as long as its positive or constructive. Loves y'all lots!


End file.
